Portable electronic devices are used as electronic devices supporting a call function based on mobility in wide fields. As various communication networks have been recently developed, the use of messenger services capable of transmitting information between electronic devices in real-time has rapidly increased. For example, recent electronic devices provide, in various forms, not only a group chatting function by which at least two people can chat, but also communication based on at least one member, such as a group call, a mail, a message, and the like.
According to the related art, a user needed to select members one by one from a member list (for example, a contact list or a friend list) to generate a new group in order to use a communication function for at least one members, and thus the user may have found the process to be difficult.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for generating a new communication group by using communication items generated based on a communication between the user and a communication group including at least one members, so that user convenience may be improved.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.